Elika/Characteristics
Appearance Early Concept |-|Early Concept= |-|Final Concept= In the early stages of the development of Prince of Persia, Elika was designed with long white hair, thin strap sandals as opposed to bare feet, and wore a red top. Elika also had a pair of daggers. The early Elika is seen in the first leaked screenshots of the game. Final Concept In her final design she is wearing a torn shirt, brown pants down to her knees, no footwear, and a golden anklet on her left ankle. Alternate Skins In Prince of Persia Epilogue after finishing the game, the prototype appearances of the Prince and Elika are unlocked. She also has two other alternate skins. One is Jade from Beyond Good & Evil where she is wearing a crop top, a green jacket, and green pants. Her other skin is Farah from the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time games where she has her hair in a ponytail and is wearing a red skirt and shantal, two-layer gold necklace, gold bracelets, and is once again barefoot wearing only a pair of hefty anklets (as opposed to Farah's sandals). All of her skins show her midriff, her normal one being the one which shows the least. Personality Elika is initially closed off and defensive around the Prince, not revealing anything about herself unless absolutely necessary. However, she gradually begins to reveal more about her past and the current situation as her trust in him builds throughout their journey. She is quite knowledgeable on both the Corrupted and Ahriman as well as the use of her powers, explaining the back story of every location and Corrupted in detail. She is unwilling to accept the Prince's insistence that she should give up saving her father. And although the Prince tries to encourage her, Elika soon shares his doubt about rescuing her father. Elika's personality becomes friendlier as the game progresses and she states that she is beginning to like the Prince more and more and would be greatly saddened to lose him. Elika believes not all the corrupted are pure evil, which is evidenced when she attempts to get the Warrior to turn against Ahriman and her defense of the Hunter when the Prince speaks ill about him. She also defends her father against the Prince's insults in their conversations, even as he becomes more corrupted, attempting to make him see reason and free him from the Corruption. Elika is proven right about the Warrior when in their final battle he throws them to safety before his destruction and she hopes he found the peace he never found in life. The Hunter is not treated as highly, but after defeating him, she does speak to him gently and releases him from Ahriman without much of a fight and hopes he has found peace as well. Elika's father is not freed due to his jumping into the corruption before she had a chance to release him. The Alchemist is treated less kindly by Elika because he betrayed the Ahura and created machines and monsters for use by Ahriman and attempts to say a good line for his demise which the Prince criticizes. She hates the Alchemist's machines and wishes to destroy them after Ahriman is sealed once again. The Concubine is outright hated by Elika because she is insane, attempting to drive a wedge between her and the Prince, as well seducing the Prince. Elika destroys her quite gladly. References }} Category:Character Subpages